Mohammed Ahmad Ghulam Rabbani
| place_of_birth = Medina, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = September 2002 | place_of_arrest= Karachi, Pakistan | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = "the salt pit" Guantanamo | id_number = 1461 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohammed Ahmad Ghulam Rabbani is a citizen of Pakistan currently held in extrajudicial detention by the United States at Guantanamo Bay Detention Camp. Algerian Tells of Dark Term in U.S. Hands, New York Times, July 7, 2006 - mirror His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 1461. American Intelligence analysts estimated that Rabbani was born in 1970, in al Medinah, Saudi Arabia. As of October 14, 2010, Mohammed Ahmad Ghulam Rabbani has been held at Guantanamo for six years one month. Before that he had been detained at least a year in secret CIA black site prisons. CIA black site detention According to Laid Saidi, Rabbani, and his brother, Abdul Al-Rahim Ghulam Rabbani, were being held in the CIA black site known as "the salt pit" at the same time he was. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal, listing the allegations that led to his detainment. His memo accused him of the following: Habeas petition A habeas petition was submitted on Rabbani's behalf to US District Court Judge Ricardo M. Urbina. In response, on December 14, 2005 the Department of Defense published a thirteen-page dossier of unclassified documents arising from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. His Summary of Evidence memo was drafted on November 9, 2004. The documents indicate a Lieutenant Commander, his Personal Representative, recorded on the detainee election form that they met, for eighty minutes, on 13 November 2004, to discuss his upcoming Tribunal. His Personal Representative's notes state simply that he chose not to attend his Tribunal. Tribunal Panel 21 convened 17 November 2004 and confirmed his "enemy combatant status". The decision memo drafted by the Tribunal states it reached this conclusion based on classified evidence. His brother's status was also confirmed by Tribunal panel 21, on 23 November 2004. The notes in his case state his Tribunal did not convene in Guantanamo. His name is also spelled as "Mohammed Ahmed Ghulam Rabbani", and his brother also as "Abd Al Rahim Ghulam Rabbani" in the document. Hunger strike Rabbani and his brother participated in the hunger strike that started on August 8, 2005. "Justice detained at Guantanamo?", Denver Post, November 13, 2005 - - mirror References External links * UN Secret Detention Report (Part Two): CIA Prisons in Afghanistan and Iraq Andy Worthington Category:Pakistani extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Prisoners and detainees held in the Salt Pit Category:People from Medina Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Pakistani expatriates in Saudi Arabia